bakuchan
by Yami no Kawaii Ouji
Summary: Yami bakura thoughts. a bit out of character. pairing: yami bakura and Yami yugi. yaoi


Hi, me again! I don't know with this one, I am seriously thinking about getting my brain scanned for abnormalities. Yes, it another fic in the point of view of the chosen character. This time it is Yami Bakura or Baku-Baku-Chan and it is rather out of character but I can make them do what ever I want, so there! I'm sorry to all that read this. Do not send me you therapist bills, cause I can't help it that it is sooooo bad! I don't know want this happens, actually, I think it is just a random story out of the abyss of where my mind should be. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, well maybe my cat but that's about it!!! Not Yu-Gi-Oh or dragon ball z cause if I did they would be all gay and there would be a heck a lot more kissing between guys.

Here is a random thought, that do stories reflect the mood of the writer? Do they reflect the owner's souls true feeling? The ones they suppress so they upset no one and they don't say them for the exact same reason.

Main pairing: Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi

*****************************************************************

Yami Bakura

~~~~~~~~~~~

((just general thought from Bakura))

((warning, it's rather out of character, but it's my fic, so……. yeah!))

Yami…….

Why, of all people did I have to fall for him.

I mean he is arrogant and condescending….

And I get hard every time I get near him. Damn.

That is the one down side of being gay, the guy's that turn me on are usually the ones I have made in to my mortal enemies and there would be no repairing the void I caused.

I don't really want to. I guess that is half the attraction. Fighting fires my passion……  What, do you think I pick fights for no reason?

The other down side of being gay is well, all I got to choose for is a small number of boys who have enough guts to come out of the closet and face the big scary world of homophobic's.

Hey, I am being proud of being gay, don't mistake me on that. I just don't advertise to the world.

My hikari is always there for me, saying if I was a little nicer maybe Pharaoh would like me.

…… Bwahaha … yeah right! I mean, I am the 'tomb robber.' I'm the one considered evil and ruthless.

They make this judgement without even getting to know me.

How rude. I mean, I show him respect by calling him by his title but it is just too much difficulty to call me by my name. Well, is it?

Baka Pharaoh!

I hate him in so many astrospects but there are so many things that make me want to kiss him and well…… Make love to him.

Damn cheeks! Stop blushing! 

Damn my brain, concocting images of Pharaoh beneath me, moaning my name in the heat of passion.

Life is sooooo unfair!!!!

I know no one said life was easy but why did it have to be sooooo hard?

Why couldn't I find my soul mate easily. I mean, mutt and dragon boy are together, shark boy and Duke Devlin are together. That leaves Pharaoh, me and our Hikari's. Not many opinions for me.

Even my Hikari is squeaking something about seeing a boy.

Maybe I should listen to him….. Hahahaha…yeah right, good one Bakura, next I'll be telling myself Joey is an excellent duellist.

I hate this! 

Would I be better off dead?

Nobody cares for me any way. They last time I decide to show up, every one… well… was negative.

Answer me this, who would care if I threw my life away? Who?

I'll tell you who! NO ONE!

I hate my existence. I hate my life. I HATE EVERYTHING!

But being a spirit, I don't think I can commit suicide. Damn.

Well, I have to say I have never tried. It's not a thing you can practice without some one supposedly 'concerned for your safety' throws you a loony bin some where and throws away the key and your never seen again.

Oh well, me and Ryou are in the park sitting on a bench on a sunny Saturday morning. He said I needed more sunlight and spend more time outside my ring.

I don't know what he is on. I look fine and I don't need to socialise.

My Hikari place a hand on my waist and leant into me. What do I look like? A backrest? Something to lean on?

I turn to say what I thought of this when I saw two sets of legs in front of us. Blue pants…. Oh kuso.

3 guesses who they could belong to

_"Oh, hi Yugi, hi Yami"_ my hikari chirped.

I looked up in my usual glare _"Pharaoh"_ I growled. 

He glares back _"Tomb Robber."_ He used the same sort of growl…… damn, he is sexy when he is like this. Totally loathing my presents. His little nose screws up and his look could freeze water. But strangely with me, it lights a fire. Don't ask me how. It just does.

My hikari sits up and starts looking around _"hey guy's do you want a ice cream? I think there is a ice cream stall nearby."_

Ever one answers yes except me…… I'm not much a fan of ice cream. I only like one flavour. 

I look up at my hikari who is obviously waiting for my answer. _"Rum and raisin" _I reply gruffly with a short glare at the pharaoh.

The two Hikari's went to get the frozen delights and baka Pharaoh sat beside me. There is no way I am making eye contact with that baka. I bet he would love the fact that he is torturing me by sitting by me. I am sooooo glad I wear loose clothing.

Pharaoh cleared his throat. Oh kuso, he wants to talk……

"Hey Tomb Robber?"  
  


_"What!?!"_ I don't care if that sounded rude or 'mean.'

_"Geez, are you ever in a good mood?"_ Pharaoh retorted.

Smiling slyly, I replied _"yes and that day would be when I have your body bruised, bleeding and broken on the floor before me with your still beating heart in my hand with blood oozing down my arm and the millennium puzzle is resting on my chest in it's rightful place……"_ there was other way I'd be happy but no way in any thing was I going tell him that, I, 'Tomb Robber' would be happy… no, over the moon if I could sleep with him.

He sighed, _"Is that a challenge, Tom Robber?"_

"Nah, I was just stating when I would be happy."

The two Hikari's return with 3 ice creams not 4. My hikari is looking rather guilty. I looked at them. No rum and raisin. Okay, I probably could have tolerated Pharaoh if I had an ice cream to cool my temper. 

Now this really spoils my day. I clear my throat _"Ryou, I'm going to back to my soul room."_

_"But Yami…"_ Ryou whined _"you already spend to much time in there!"_ I looked into his eyes…….

Oh kuso, I shouldn't have done that……… dratted puppy dog eyes. He knows I can't fight that. My one weakness…… that's my story and I am sticking to it!

_"Pleh-eaze Bakura! Please stay out here. I'm sorry they didn't have your flavour, if you like another, I'll go back and get it for you"_ Ryou was…. begging…… riiiiiiight… this is low….

I shook my head _"I only have one favourite but I will stay to…… annoy Pharaoh."_ Aww kami, that pause wasn't good. It made me seem amateurish. 

Pharaoh giggled…. second thought, men don't giggle, they chuckle. Women giggle….oh wait, I was right the first time…….Pharaoh giggled at me. Baka sexy Pharaoh.

_"What are you giggling at Pharaoh? Thinking of your own demise at my hands?"_ I shot at him. I hate being laughed at by a baka, a sexy baka at that!

Pharaoh stopped giggling. Well at least it shut him up and out of my hair for a while until I felt a very cold thing on my back. 

It was cold, ice cold in fact. Looking at the other boys, I notice Pharaoh without an ice cream and a very smug look.

Bastard. 

He stuck his ice cream down my clean top!!

Damn. I only had that washed today. Suddenly a plan sprung to mind.

Without missing a beat I turn to Ryou _"Ryou, can I please have your ice cream and you get a new one."_

He nodded, passing the half eaten ice cream cone and ran off to get another.

I looked menacingly at the Pharaoh and with the cone being held like a sword; I leaped forward and smushed what ever was left of the strawberries and cream ice cream in his hair. He scream…….like a little girl and in a tempt to either hit me or stop the coldness, he swung and loosing his balance brought us both to the ground, me on top of him.

I had shut my eyes in instinct of the fall.

Once I had opened my eyes again, I found myself looking into clear pools of violet.

What happened next I couldn't for the life of me control. I found my self mesmerized by his eyes and started leaning down and strangely he stared to lean up. We meet in the middle and his arms shot around my waist bring me closer.

My own hands forgot the ice cream cone and decided to tangle themselves in his half soggy, rather sticky matted hair.

A gentle moan of desire emitted from Pharaoh's throat…… kami……. Does he want me as much as I want him?

No. He is just wants to make me suffer. That's it!

I broke the kiss and stood up quickly. He looked at me with a look mixed between confusion and puppy dog eyes. Pharaoh licked his lips, _"Didn't you enjoy that, Tomb Robber?"_  He was teasing me.

Oh I hate him. I turned my back _"no!"_ that was a huge lie. I loved it. But I decided to walk away from the situation. I passed my Hikari, him looking at me with an amount of confusion.

_"Tomb robber?"_  Pharaoh called behind me. Not like I was going turn around and answer, so I kept walking.

Following the path, it conveniently lead me to the top of a 30 meter high waterfall and a small viewing platform with metal railing at the top over looking the deadly drop. Well, this is convenient. Oh well, life wasn't worth living any way.

I climbed over the railing and holding on to the rails, I look down at the water and my soon to be grave.

Hearing noises behind me, I turn to see, lead by Pharaoh and the Hikari's running towards me. Ryou's face was…. covered it tear's.

_"Bakura. Don't do it. What ever it is… I-I will help you. Just don't let go"_ My light pleaded.

Pharaoh looked me in the eyes for a second then giggled. _"He won't do it"_ Pharaoh stated.

Oh yeah! I'll show him!

Every thing after that seemed to go in slow motion. I leaned back and let go of the railing. Pharaoh lunged forward narrowly missing my hands.  Starting to fall, I wondered how long it would take to hit the water. Ryou's eyes must have tripled in size when I let go.

_"Baaakkkkkuuurrrraaaa!"_  Pharoh screamed. Hey, he said my name…about time!

Damn, this is taking a long time to died. Maybe I should pay 20 questions.  Mineral, rock or organism? Mineral. Is it worth a lot? Yes. Gold. Yes. Damn, playing 20 questions with yourself sure does suck.

Finally I hit the water and sharp pains stung at my back, neck and chest, water enters my lungs and red water surrounds me……red…..oh kuso, I'm bleeding but I'm not dead…..yet. 

A little time passed, the icy cold water was numbing the pain.

Assuming the water has swept me meters down the river because the current is strong, I start to fight to get to the top.

Hey what can I say, I'm a fighter, I don't die easy. Breaking the surface, I gasp for air and start swimming to the bank that is cover in forest, geez, I must have been carried a long way. 

See, we spirits seem to live longer than we are supposed to. 

Reaching the bank, that's the time my strength decide to leave me. Barely having enough to pull myself on the bank, I felt a pair of hands under my arms pulling me out of the water. I roughly collapse on the hard ground. My vision started to get blurry, I looked up at my saviour to see….

_"Mia……?"_ the character smiled and I……. I am shamed say this, but I fainted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hour or day's later, I don't know, I'm bad with time. I woke under a blanket, next to a fire without my shirt. Bandage covered what I assumed was my wounds. I reached to touch them when a sharp voice caught my attention.

_"Don't do that! It will just hurt"_ I looked up to see Mia Valentine looking harshly at me.

_"Yami or Hikari?"_ Her words were swift.

"Pardon" 

She huffed out an annoyed sigh _"are you the Yami or the Hikari?"_

_"Yami"_ oh well, worst would be if she left me here. She let out a sigh of relief when I said yami _"thank goodness, I thought I was going be stuck with the goody two shoes one."_

_"Well, your not. Thanks for helping me out. Bye,"_ I tried to stand up but my left ankle received a jolt of pain and force me back down.

_"I was wondering when you would notice that. You've been asleep since yesterday_," Mia chuckle. _"Don't worry, I have reinforcements on the way. Seto or Joey is on the way. I rang him on Seto on his cell phone"_ holding up her own as in to prove a point. _"Bakura, why where you in the water so cut up?"_

I shrugged _"I tried to throw myself off a waterfall in the purpose to kill myself but as you can see, it failed and all I got was these"_ I said as I referred to the cuts.

_"Do ya want to ring ya Hikari to tell him that you're okay?" _She almost seemed concerned. _"Nah"_ I replied casually _"I'll talk to him soon enough."_

Mia shrugged her shoulder then paused. There was a low rumbling sound and a man on a four wheel motorcycle crushed through the forest and came to a screeching holt in front of us. The mysterious cyclist pulled off his helmet to reveal Joey Wheeler _"wat da matta', Mia? Ya need a lif' in ta town?"_

_"Yeah Joey, and Bakura here, need's to go to a hospital"_ Joey took a double take when he looked at me. _"nah way am I helpin' 'im. He hurt Yug's" _

_"Joey, he is hurt!"_ Mia scowled at him _"he needs help and I'm sure his Hikari is worried out of his mind for him"_ Joey mutter something I assumed was cursing then looked directly at me _"I'm only doin' dis cause of ya hikari so it don' mean I like ya."_

I could have said some distasteful at that moment but I thought it was better to keep my mouth shut so I just nodded.

Joey and Mia gently put me on the bike. The ride in to town was unpleasant, each time we went over a bump, something would touch or knock a cut and a sharp pain would shoot though that particular place. By now, I started to wonder if me letting go of the railing was such a good idea. 

Probably not.

My Hikari will hate me if I show up home. We made it to the hospital and Mia paid for me to be cleaned up by a doctor. Joey left as soon as we arrived at the hospital, saying something about Seto was probably worrying about him.

Mia stayed while I was getting cleaned up and disappeared for a minute when they got my crutches. She returned with a new shirt, a trench coat and a wide brimmed hat.

With this stuff on, I looked like one of those detectives from the old movies. You know the ones, the black and white ones. I didn't ask where she had got these from, I just really didn't want to know.

After many minutes of convincing Mia that I didn't need her to walk me home and I was perfectly able to by myself, she left, so I went to the park. 

No way was I going home yet.

In the park, I walked to the waterfall again. It was rather difficult, walking with these crutches but I managed somehow.

At the platform where I threw myself from yesterday, Pharaoh, His Hikari and Ryou were looking in the water. Pharaoh had his arms tight around both the lights. They were muttering some thing along the lines of good-bye and now were having a moment of silence which I presumed was for me.

Should I break this moment and announce my life. Nah, instead I walked over and stood beside them.

"So what are we looking at?" 

_"A friend of our's, died because he threw himself off this platform"_ Pharaoh turned his head to continue and he pause _"…Ba-Bakura?"_

A grin crept across my face when the two Hikari's faced me. I sighed and was about to speak when something hit me over and winded me. Looking down, all I saw was white.

_"Ryou?"_ I managed to choke out and the mass of white hugged me tighter and a pain spread in my chest. _"Oww. Ryou, could you please let go of me?"_  From the white, I saw my little Hikari's eyes, filled with tears. _"I-I thought you were dead"_ he managed to choke out. _"I love you Bakura. Don't leave me, please."_ My little Hikari needs me…how disgustingly cute.

Finally he let me stand only to be nearly knocked over again by Pharaoh. He buried his head into my neck and sobbed uncontrollably. _"Pharaoh?"_ okay this was totally out of character for him to cry in to my shoulder. _"I-I couldn't save you…. *sniff* what's the point of being a Pharaoh if I can't protect the ones I love.."_

Love? He said in a round about way, that he loves me. Forgetting my wounds, I took a step back only to yelp in pain as a jolt of pain emitted from my ankle. All three jumped to my side. _"Are you okay Bakura?"_ Ryou asked. _"It's just my ankle"_ I replied. Next minute I found myself half carried to a bench and forced to sit.

Pharaoh sat beside me. _"Look Bakura, I'm sorry if I frighten you. Knowing my luck, your stra--"_ he stopped half way though his sentence and there was a good reason for that. A damn good reason. I was kissing him. _"--aight"_ he finished looking rather flushed _"oh Bakura……"_

_"Don't assume anything about me, Pharaoh!"_ I growled.

In theory, he was supposed to wonder about me and what I meant and implied by that last statement. Well, I gave him a few seconds to think it over then half tackled him into another kiss.

Yes, I know I am bad, but what ya going do about it? I'm going to invite him home in a minute then it should get interesting…………

Mawhahahahahaha, I love being evil!! It just so fun!

*****************************************************************

Don't ask! My mind just took a flying leap from the light cheerful side of sanity to the dark side of insanity. Or should I say goodbye sanity and welcome insanity. I have to say this fic was rather hard to write cause I had to get depressed to think like Bakura and strangely, I have the strong urge to find Pharaoh and kill him. Bakura would be so proud! Review or flames are welcome……okay not flames cause I already know it sucks badly!

Catch ya on the flipside!!!!


End file.
